


And They Were Roommates!

by Ailarii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou is a damn tease, M/M, Roommates, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailarii/pseuds/Ailarii
Summary: Oh my god, they were roommatesKuroo considered himself a patient man. A sensible man. He reminded himself of this in his third month rooming with Bokuto. The man had a habit traipsing around their apartment shirtless at best and in nothing but his boxers at worst and it was testing Kuroo’s well practiced patience. How was he supposed to know he'd develop this crush back when they signed the lease?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr for a roommates AU for bokuroo. this happened. please enjoy

Kuroo considered himself a patient man. A sensible man. He reminded himself of this in his third month rooming with Bokuto. 

It wasn’t that Bokuto was a bad roommate per se. He did his dishes and left the majority of his clutter in his own room. But the man had a habit traipsing around their apartment shirtless at best and in nothing but his boxers at worst and it was testing Kuroo’s well practiced patience.

How was he supposed to know he’d develop this -- this  _ crush _ on his friend back when they signed the lease? He didn’t even realize he was gay. Bi? Whatever. The point was, Bokuto was once again prancing around in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs after a shower and Kuroo was a hair's breadth away from breaking the glass in his hand.

“Bro,” Kuroo said in a strained tone. “Do you  _ have _ to forego clothing, like, all the time? It’s freezing outside.”

Bokuto shrugged and moved to the fridge to open the door and gaze into it for the nth time in the past hour. “And it’s warm in here. What’s your point? Do my hot buns offend you?”

“Greatly,” Kuroo said in monotone. Bokuto just laughed and continued on to the pantry to peruse.

If Kuroo didn’t know his friend so well, he’d think Bokuto was outright taunting him. Honestly how can the man not realize how  _ good _ he looks like this?

Scratch that. 

Bokuto knows damn well how good he looks. He wouldn’t spend five minutes in front of the mirror flexing after the gym if he didn’t.

The better question is how can the man be so oblivious to how Kuroo looks at him? According to Kenma he practically drools anytime Bokuto wears a short sleeve shirt. Who knows what he must look like during times like this -- Kenma has never been over when Bokuto is in his “ultimate” casual wear.

Kuroo sighed. His friend was an oblivious goof and he had the biggest and gayest crush on him. He put a hand over his eyes and groaned.

“Don’t worry, Tetsu.” Bokuto came over to pat his shoulder. “One day you’ll be as hot as me.”

Kuroo squashed down the twinge in his stomach at the warmth from Bokuto’s hand. He looked up and put on his best overly hopeful face. “You really think so?”

Bokuto laughed and slapped him on the back. “Yeah, plastic surgery can do wonders now-a-days.”

Kuroo tried to keep from laughing but a snort made it’s way out of his nose anyways as he stood up to put Bokuto in a headlock. “You little shit.”

Bokuto side stepped him just in time, keeping his giant grin on his face. “Love you, too, bro.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo sighed, “Love you, too.”

-

Kuroo could hold out for the next year until they finished college. Really. It wasn’t like Bokuto was a sexy distraction all the time. They both had their own lives outside of their apartment what with school and work, and when they were both home, they did the same sort of things they did before they lived together.

They played video games and watched shitty movies and went outside when the weather was nice to toss a volleyball back and forth. It was nice. It was easy. Kuroo could stand the exposed skin for a year because, really, he  _ liked  _ living with Bokuto. It was fun and at the end of a hard day of school and work it was nice to come home to someone who didn’t expect you to be anything.

Hell, it was nice knowing he’d go home and not be alone (but Bokuto being there was definitely the best Kuroo could ask for).

So another year would be fine. Great, even. He just needed to deal with his wandering eye issue. And, after another month or two, it was working. Seeing Bokuto -- a  _ lot _ of Bokuto -- became normal. It was the usual way their day went and that was fine.

Until it started happening more than just after showers or late at night when Bokuto didn’t want to put on actual clothing to get a snack.

It started with breakfast; Bokuto would come out of his room with nothing but his boxers on and start scrambling eggs. This was still fine. Kuroo could still handle this -- in the morning his mind was still too hazy from sleep to really process what was happening.

But then Kuroo would come home from class in the middle of the day and Bokuto would be sitting on their couch in the same outfit. No signs of having just gotten out of the shower or anything like that. Just Bokuto. A lot of Bokuto.

Kuroo had excused himself to his room, using the excuse of needing to do homework. 

Another month and Bokuto would flat out come home, close and lock the door, and start stripping just inside the entryway.

“Um, Kou?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto plopped down next to him on the couch, so close their arms were barely touching.

“Yeah?” Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo.

Kuroo motioned to Bokuto’s body. “Why?”

Bokuto didn’t even look down, just shrugged. “Why not?”

Kuroo knew that was as good an answer as he was going to get. He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV.

Somewhere in the span of a commercial break Bokuto had gone from sitting next to Kuroo to practically laying in his lap. Kuroo shrugged it off as Bokuto being, well, Bokuto, and made himself focus on the show when it came back on.

Halfway through the show Bokuto huffed in what Kuroo had come to recognize as annoyance or frustration. Bokuto sat up and walked to the bathroom mumbling that he’d be back after a shower.

Kuroo shrugged off the strange behavior and went back to his show. If Bokuto wanted to talk about something, he’d come to Kuroo.

The next morning Kuroo walked blearily into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching his stiff muscles. At first he didn’t notice his roommate glancing through some book on the counter, too tired to really care about his state of undress at this point.

But then Bokuto called a too-chipper, “Morning, Tetsu,” and Kuroo turned to reply but the words died on his tongue.

Bokuto was bending forward at the hips to rest his head on his hands as he looked through some textbook on the counter. The position put Bokuto’s ass on perfect display and Kuroo found his mouth was exceptionally dry at that moment.

Kuroo was too distracted by Bokuto’s ass to see his smirk. “Wha’cha want for breakfast?”

Kuroo blinked and shook his head, bringing his gaze back up to Bokuto’s face. It took more effort than he’d like to admit to not blurt out, “ _ You _ ,” and instead, after a few tries say, “Whatever you want.” As if he could actually remember what foods were eaten at breakfast right now.

To not further embarrass himself, Kuroo turned away from the absolutely wonderful sight before him to busy himself with making coffee. He had just barely turned the machine on when Bokuto slammed a fist down on the counter, followed by an excessively frustrated, “Oh, come  _ on! _ ”

Kuroo whipped around to see Bokuto standing straight, glowering at him with his hands on his hips. There wasn’t any real heat to the glare Bokuto was shooting him, but Kuroo still felt like he should somehow apologize.

“Kou?” Kuroo took a step forward. “Uh, something wrong with the textbook?”

Bokuto groaned. “No, Tetsu, there’s something wrong with your head.”

“What -- “

Bokuto shook his head. “No, wait, that’s not -- I mean -- Are you  _ blind _ , bro?”

“No?” Kuroo said in a slow drawl, unsure where Bokuto was going with this.

“Well you must be!” Bokuto threw his hands up in the air. “That or I’m an idiot and have been misinterpreting the bedroom eyes you’ve been giving me for the past half year.”

Kuroo scoffed. “I do  _ not _ give you bedroom eyes!”

“Yeah you do,” Bokuto said. “Trust me. I didn’t believe it at first, though. I kept thinking I had something on my face or maybe you were zoning out, but Kenma said I wasn’t seeing things.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo said it like a curse. 

Bokuto nodded. “Uh-huh, yeah, so. I was about ninety-nine percent sure you felt the same, but I had to make sure, so…”

Wait. Felt the same? Kuroo shook his head. This was too much to process at seven in the morning. “So, what? You paraded around our apartment half naked to, what,  _ seduce _ me?”

Bokuto chewed on his cheek. “Not exactly? I just… Wanted to see how you’d react, I guess.” He started to fiddle with his hands nervously. “I thought if you liked me at all you’d make some sort of move, but you never did anything, and I figured maybe that was my fault for not being obvious enough,” he was quickly rambling now. Kuroo didn’t have a chance to interrupt. “So I came up with this stupid plan,” he motioned to the counter, “And you still reacted but didn’t  _ do _ anything and I’m really confused, Tetsu.” 

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair and exhaled slowly through his nose. His stomach was doing flips and his mind was running a mile a minute but Kuroo made himself ask the only question that mattered, “You like me, too, Kou?”

A small nod. “Yeah. I do.”

Kuroo felt his shoulders relax and he smiled crookedly at his friend. He whispered a quick, “Thank God,” and moved forward the one stride it took to wrap his arms around Bokuto.

“Bro?” Bokuto asked hesitantly even as he buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder.

“You idiot,” Kuroo squeezed him tighter and started laughing. “You could have just asked me.”

Bokuto laughed back. “Same goes for you.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t an idiot,” Kuroo replied. “Just that you were one.”

“Fair enough.”

They stood like that, arms wrapped around each other, in their tiny kitchen, for a good three minutes before Bokuto started shifting from side to side. 

“Um, Tetsu?”

“Not yet,” Kuroo squeezed him tighter again. “You’re not allowed to tease me for three months and then deny me the hugs I deserve.”

Bokuto laughed again. “Alright. Not like I mind much. Who needs to go to class anyways?”

“ _ Shit! _ ” Kuroo reared back like he’d been burned and looked at the time. “I have to leave in ten minutes!”

“Noooo,” Bokuto whined and moved to drape himself over Kuroo once again. “Bro, no, stay here with me today. Cmon, of all the days to skip, I think this is a good one.”

Kuroo groaned when he looked at Bokuto. He’d love to do nothing but skip and spend the day with him but, “I have a huge test today, Kou.”

“Makeups exist,” Bokuto said as he nuzzled into Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo raised a hand initially to push Bokuto away, but then his fingers were twining into Bokuto’s hair and his eyes were fluttering closed. This battle wasn’t looking good for Kuroo. But Bokuto made sure it was worth it.

Taking his chance, Bokuto straightened up and put a hand on Kuroo’s cheek, the only warning before Bokuto was leaning in and pressing his lips to Kuroo’s.

Yeah, no, screw class. 

Kuroo smiled into their first kiss and pulled Bokuto’s body as close to his as possible. This was a much better way to spend his day.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about haikyuu on [my tumblr](http://ailarii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
